Visita Sorpresa
by June Evans
Summary: Hermione no sabe nada de Harry o Ron... se va a fugar pero... recibe una visita
1. Default Chapter

Visita Sorpresa

Escrito por June

junesnapeyahoo.es

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en su cama recogiendo algunas cosas para marcharse. Se iba a fugar de casa sin q sus padres se enteraran, obviamente. Y todo lo hacia pq hacia 1 mes q no sabia nada de Ron ni de Harry. Tenia pensado ir primero a casa de Harry y después de echarle una buena bronca (siempre y cuando los tíos de este le dejaran pasar) se lo llevaría a casa de Ron.

Justo estaba abriendo la ventana para saltar e irse cuando su madre le pegó un grito desde el salón

-¡Hermione, baja! ¡TIENES VISITA!

"¿Visita? ¿Por la noche? ¿Tan tarde? Si además apenas tengo amigos muggles... ¿Quién debe ser?" pensaba la morena mientras dejaba sus cosas encima de la cama y se disponía a bajar.

Cuando llegó al salón obtuvo la respuesta. Un pelirrojo estaba sentado en el sofá, frente a los padres de la chica

-¡¿Ron?! – exclamó ella sorprendida-. ¿Q haces aquí y a estas horas de la noche? – tuvo tentación de tirarse a sus brazos y abrazarle y después pegarle pero se contuvo

-Querida – dijo su madre-. Tu amigo iba a llegar x sorpresa mucho antes pero se perdió. Vino con nosotros en coche ya q llegó a nuestra consulta en tu busca, así q como era tarde decidimos q mejor pasaba la noche aquí

-Y además – continuaba su padre – como nosotros nos vamos este fin de semana a esa convención de dentistas, seria estupendo q él te hiciera compañía. Asi no estas sola. Nos fiamos de ambos. Ya sabes q nos vamos mañana viernes temprano y volveremos el domingo noche.

-Tenéis comida en la nevera, armarios y despensa. Si pasa algo nos llamáis.

-Y eso es todo. Ahora voy a subir al desván a por un colchón q tenemos allí guardado para ponerlo en el suelo de tu habitación

-¿Qué? ¿Va a dormir CONMIGO?

-En tu misma habitación, no te montes películas tu sola. Ya sabes q tenemos el resto de habitaciones ocupados por tus libros, los míos y los de mamá. No queda otra. Mientras acompáñale a tu habitación para q sepa donde está y enséñale un poco la casa

Hermione se levantó aun aturdida por tanta información de golpe y Ron, tímido, la siguió sin abrir aun la boca para nada desde su llegada. Ella fue directa a su habitación y Ron se quedó en la puerta

-¿Piensas entrar este año o el siguiente?

El pelirrojo entró tímidamente en la habitación de la chica de sus sueños y se quedó fascinado por como era. Se había imaginado una habitación llena de libro y estantería por todos lados, pero para nada era así. Era una decoración normalita con algunos postres de constelaciones y alguna q otra cosa más como recuerdos de sus viajes. Pero sus ojos se clavaron en la cama, más q nada por los bultos q había en ella.

-¿Dónde pensabas ir?

-Vaya por fin hablas

Se acercó a él y se quedó frente a él mirándole a los ojos. El chico se estaba empezando a ruborizar cuando Hermione le propinó un tortazo en su mejilla izquierda

-¿Pq demonios has hecho eso? – dijo Ron frotándose la zona afectada por el bofetón

-Te lo mereces. Te he mandado lechuzas a ti y a Harry, no me habéis contestado ni una y encima vas y apareces en mi casa como si nada... ¿Quieres q encima salte de alegría?

-Lo siento. Siento no haber respondido. En mi casa ha habido problemas y no estaba ni con ánimos para mandar nada. Solo le mande una lechuza a Harry y me contestó una semana después aprovechando q sus tíos habían salido. Le tienen prohibido mandar nada y todo lo q llega lo rompen. Por eso no contesta. Pero en el fondo esta bien. No te preocupes por él.

Apartó algunas cosas de la cama y se sentó, cabizbajo y con ganas de llorar. Hermione se acercó a él y con timidez le pasó la mano por el pelo y después por la mejilla donde le había golpeado, haciéndole girar la cara hacia ella

-Lo siento Ron. No tenia ni idea de nada, si me lo hubieras contado de alguna forma antes no te hubiera dado...

-No pasa nada...

Se quedaron un rato en silencio mirándose fijamente hasta q oyeron q el pomo de la puerta se giraba. Era el padre de Hermione con el colchón, y detrás su madre con sabanas y mantas. Se separaron de golpe.

-Os dejamos esto aquí. ¿Os las apañareis bien?

-Si papá, tranquilo...

-Buenas noches cariño – su madre le besó la frente-. Buenas noches Ronald. Portaos bien este fin de semana. Ya sabes... volvemos el domingo

-Q si... no es la primera vez q os vais.

-Buenas noches a los dos.

Cogieron el colchón y las sabanas y montaron la improvisada cama en el suelo. Pero entonces se dieron cuenta de q hacia falta algo más

-Necesitas un pijama o algo...

-No te preocupes, duermo en... ropa interior no pasa nada... mientras tu.... No mires...

-¿Yo pq debería mirar? Bueno, haz lo q quieras pero aun no te desnudes. Es pronto para dormir, y quiero q me cuentes eso q ha pasado.

Ron se tumbó en su improvisada cama y respiró hondo antes e hablar

-Es mi hermano Percy, para variar

-¿Q le pasa ahora?

-Q es más imbecil de lo q creíamos... intenta boicotear el negocio de mis hermanos... les está haciendo la vida imposible... y como es amiguísimo del ministro... peor aun... vino a casa a calentarle la cabeza a mi madre.... Mi madre le dijo cosas bien dichas y él no le contestó nada bien... se armó una buena. Le dijo cosas horribles a mi madre y yo, cabreado, le pegué a Percy y así empezamos una pelea q sino hubiera sido por mi padre aun estaríamos dándonos de ostias... el es muy flojo, apenas me hizo daño pero yo a él.. Lo dejé un poco más hecho polvo. Después de eso me encerré en mi habitación y me negué a bajar a comer por no ver a mis padres. Me dejaban la comida frente la puerta. Y ayer noche me escape y hoy conseguí encontrar al menos a tus padres. Y aquí estoy. No quiero volver, al menos todavía. No me gusta el plan q hay en mi casa. Mi padre furioso por la escena montada mi madre de los nervios x todo, Ginny afectada tb... mis hermanos mayores no saben nada, o eso creo...

-Vaya.... ¿y tu como estás? –dijo ella tumbándose al lado de Ron, pero boca abajo

-Harto. Iba a irme con Harry pero tiene peores planes q yo.... Preferí venir contigo.... Si te molesto me voy mañana mismo

-¡No! Te quedas hasta q vuelvan mis padres. No me hace gracia quedarme sola...

-Gracias – dijo Ron girándose hacia ella

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro e instintivamente, fueron acercando sus caras buscando los labios del otro hasta q el grito de "ES HORA DE DORMIR" de la señora Granger les sacó de su bonito momento

-Creo q... mejor debemos dormir

-Si.. Buenas noches Hermione

-Buenas noches Ron

Hermione agarró su varita antes de apagar la luz y a la voz de Lumos dejo la habitación iluminada para q Ron pudiera quitarse la ropa y meterse en la cama

-No miro, te lo prometo

Ella estaba de espaldas a él pero la varita estaba en dirección del pelirrojo. Cuando ya estaba dentro de la cama, Hermione le pasó la varita y el hizo lo mismo. Se dio la vuelta mientras ella se cambiaba

-Esto podíamos haberlo hecho con la lámpara esa q tienes en el techo

-Lo se Ron, pero mi madre da x hecho q estábamos ya de sobras cambiados. Ya estoy lista

-Nox

La luz q salía de la varita desapareció y Ron la dejó a un lado y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a dormir, como Hermione. Ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño. Ambos tenían en la cabeza el mismo pensamiento... ¿realmente se iban a besar hacia tan solo un rato? Sobretodo el q más se comía la cabeza era Ron. Hermione le gustaba realmente desde cuarto, y fue gracias a su ex ídolo Víctor Krum. ¿Tendría oportunidad alguna esos días para x fin ir un paso adelante? La verdad es q aunq él no parecía estar muy dispuesto a ser el primero, sabia q o se movía o llegaría un punto en el cual la perdería. Y ahora estaba mas seguro de echar para adelante al recordar el momento q había pasado. Mientras Ron pensaba, Hermione ya dormía, a pesar de q tb le había costado bastante

.... CONTINUARA....

Holaaaaaa!! Bueno, esto iba ser un one shot pero no, al final no... tendra 3 partes mas... y necesito vuestra ayuda! Si habeis llegado hasta aki, ole!!! Y decidme cosas q podrian hacer un viernes Ron y Hermione en Londres... va ideas!!!! tb a mi email junesnapeyahoo.es (junesnape arroba yahoo.es bien puesto q aki iwal se come la arroba)


	2. Dia 1 Viernes

**Dia 1 – Viernes**

Hermione fue la primera en levantarse. Un pequeño rayo de sol penetraba por la ventana y le daba directamente en la cara. Bostezó y miró al suelo. Ron seguía ahí, no lo había soñado. Y además... estaba tan solo en camiseta interior y calzoncillos. La sabana q le había cubierto por la noche estaba totalmente fuera de la improvisada cama. Se levantó en silencio y salió de la habitación, en dirección a la cocina. Allí cogió un bol, leche y cereales y se puso a desayunar. Miró el reloj. Las 9.30 de la mañana. Vio una nota de sus padres encima de la mesa donde decía q tuvieran cuidado y les dejaban un numero de teléfono x si acaso. Suspiró y recordó a Ron en calzoncillos. "Por Merlín, Hermione deja de pensar en Ron" se dijo para si misma. Pero no podía. Por la noche al final el cansancio la había vencido pero tb le había costado dormirse.

Justo cuando dejaba l a imagen del chico en calzoncillos la mente de Hermione, apareció tal cual en la cocina bostezando.

-Buenos días... ¿Q hay para desayunar?

-Ronald, podías haberte puesto los pantalones... al menos

-¿Q? ah ya, perdona... Hermione, es q... en casa...

-Ya, tranquilo

-Ahora bajo

Vio como salió de la cocina y se dijo para si misma "¿Porque habré abierto la boca? Se veía bien así, no se pq trato de olvidar el hecho de q me gusta"

Minutos después, Ron ya estaba vestido del todo y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina esperando el desayuno

-Ron, aquí no hay magia, debes ponértelo tu

-Pues vaya.... Este... ¿me ayudas?

-Ya te lo doy yo, anda

-¿Q vamos a hacer hoy?

-Pues... no he pensado mucho en ello pero podríamos ir a pasear x Londres... ¿q te parece? Así lo conoces. Podríamos ir a museos incluso

-¿Museo?

-Déjalo. Seguro q tu padre si q disfrutaría... o bueno, podemos ir a unos cuantos sitios para q se lo cuentes a tu padre. Voy a vestirme y a x algunas cosas y nos vamos. Prepárate para volver a la noche

Rato después ya estaban dando vueltas x todo el metro de Londres para q Ron hiciera fotos para su padre. Horas más tarde empezaron a visitar sitios típicos como unos turistas más. A la hora de comer fueron a un restaurante donde los padres de Hermione solían llevarla cundo salían todos y continuaron su visita, acabando en Hyde Park, sentados en un banco con un helado. Cuando vieron q era tarde se marcharon a casa de nuevo, pasando antes por un supermercado 24h para comprar algo diferente para cenar.

Hermione se puso a hacer la cena y Ron estaba delante de la televisión. Esta disfrutando como un niño con sus juguetes pq era algo q no había visto nunca

-¿Cómo es posible q esas personas entren ahí? ¿no les pasa nada?

-Ron, ya te he explicado como es la televisión, no me hagas repetírtelo

-Pero es q no me lo explico

-Si convivieras con esto cada día, hasta lo odiarías. Dan pena los programas q hay. Podrías venir a ayudarme en lugar de estar todo el rato delante

-Ya voy... pero después me dejas seguir ¿eh?

-Aix... lo q hay q aguantar...

Consiguieron poner la mesa y cenar algo comestible, y se apalancaron frente la televisión para disfrute de Ron. Hermione puso un canal x cable q le gustaba mucho y estaban pasando una película romantica en ese momento

-No iras a dejar esto ¿verdad? – preguntó Ron

-Si, ¿pasa algo?

-Si, q seguramente me duerma

-Hazlo, nadie te lo impide

Al finalizar la película...

-¿Viste como ese tío trataba a esa chica? q fuerte

-Se llama romanticismo

-Y la chica encantada... de verdad os gustan esas cosas

-Si, aunq no lo vayamos promulgando a los 4 vientos

-Hermione....

-Ron

-Tu sabes.. te ves tan linda y bella esta noche...

Hermione estaba con los ojos como platos. ¿Eso iba en serio? Q directo ¿no? Estaba alucinando

-Ronald....... Q..... q demonios....

-Es q... - le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano – es cierto.... Te ves hermosa

El sentir la mano calida de Ron en su mejilla estaba acelerando su corazón más de la cuenta y no sabia como actuar: si acercarse a Ron despacio y alcanzar sus labios q la llamaban a gritos.... O lanzarse primero a sus brazos. Obtuvo respuesta enseguida

-Se me da bien actuar ¿eh? Esto lo vi antes en una... como se llamaba... ah si, una novela

Se le chafó todo a Hermione

-¡ESTABAMOS BROMEANDO!

-Si... no te pongas así

-¡COMO KIERES Q ME PONGA! ¡ME VOY A MI CAMA! CUANDO SUBAS NO HAGAS RUIDO

Y se largó dejando a Ron de piedra. Una vez vio q Hermione no le veía, se empezó a golpear la cabeza como un elfo domestico y a repetir q era idiota una y otra vez y q había fastidiado un hermoso momento. En ese instante aparecía en TV un anuncio de un nuevo parque de atracciones en Londres y se le encendió una lucecita a Ron. La llevaría allí. ¿Cómo pagaría? ni idea pero la llevaría. Apagó la TV como Hermione le había enseñado y subió a la habitación. Entro sin hacer apenas ruido y vio a Hermione boca abajo sollozando. Se echó a un lado de la puerta y se sentó en el suelo. La había fastidiado. Respiró hondo y picó antes de entrar, para darle tiempo a la chica a ponerse bien. Cuando oyó "adelante" paso despacio, y cabizbajo

-Yo... siento si te hice daño. Perdón. Tan solo era una pequeña broma...

-No tiene importancia. Si me disculpas voy a dormir. Buenas noches

-Buenas noches

Para ambos fue una noche muy, muy, muy larga....

..._. Continuara...._

Holaaa... gracias a Laura x la idea, la usare para el día 2 y gracias Ana María x seguir mis ff me hace mucha ilusión!!! Este capitulo no es tan larguito pero es q al escribirlo se me hizo pesado y keria kitarmelo de encima pq los viernes no me inspiran, pero el sábado si, lo tengo todo planeado si alguien mas me dejo review y no le dije nada aki es pq tarde en verlo ya q va con 1 día de retraso la web pero en mi prox capitulo diré algo, gracias!


	3. Dia 2 Sabado parte 1

**Dia 2 – Sábado parte 1**

Cuando Hermione se levantó, Ron no estaba en la habitación. "¿Dónde estará?". Bajo al salón y allí no estaba así q se fue a la cocina. Allí si q estaba Ron... con un delantal e intentando hacer algo comestible para desayunar. Hermione empezó a reírse al ver como Ron trataba de estampar dos huevos en una sartén. Eso hizo q el chico se asustar y casi hiciera un estropicio

-No me des estos sustos...

-Ron, trae, ya lo hago yo

-Nooo... es mi trabajo, es mi disculpa...

-Estas perdonado de sobras, déjalo

-Pero yo...

-Ronald...

-Vale...

Una vez desayunado (gracias a Hermione) se fueron de nuevo de paseo.

-Hermione, ¿y si vamos al parque de atracciones?

-¿Q?

-Nada, déjalo, olvidaba q ni tengo dinero muggle

-¡NO! ¡VAMOS! Mis padres me dieron dinero de sobras, pero no me esperaba q supieras lo q es un parque de atracciones, me ha sorprendido

-Lo vi ayer en la tv jaja

-Ya decía yo...

Fueron a un parque q le gustaba a Hermione desde pequeña. Era bastante grande y tenía muchas cosas. Se montaron en la montaña rusa, donde Ron casi llora del miedo, en los auto de choque.... Y en más cosas, incluida la noria. Allí Ron, del miedo se enganchó al brazo derecho de Hermione, cosa q pilló por sorpresa a la chica. Mientras mas arriba iba la noria, más se aferraba él a ella. Justo cuando la noria iba a bajar, se quedaron arriba, dnd se veía toda la ciudad

-¿Q pasa Hermione?

-Nada, q nos ha tocado estar aquí arriba mientras suben los siguientes

-TT Moriremos

-Exagerado...

-No se si ves q estoy sufriendo

-Lo noto, sobretodo mi brazo

De repente, una pequeña araña estaba bajando x un lado del cubilete(no se como llamar a eso xD)dnd estaban ellos sentados

-Una... una... una...

-¿Una q?

-Una... una... a... a... ara...ara...

-Acaba la frase Ron

-Mi... mi.... Mira.... Una... ara...araña

-Es pequeña y no te hará nada

-Se acerca TT – enganchado completamente a Hermione

-No te muevas Ron, o nos caeremos

Ron hundió su cara en el hombro de la chica y se abrazó a ella completamente sin pensarlo. Ella, nerviosa, le devolvía el abrazo acariciándole el pelo para tranquilizarlo mientras la noria volvía a funcionar y bajaban. Al llegar a tierra firme...

-Ron... este... ya estamos en tierra firme

-Oh, perdona...

Se separó de ella y la siguió de cerca al salir. Una pareja de ancianos al ver la escena comentaron algo como "Q linda pareja, se parecen a nosotros de jóvenes, aquí nos dimos nuestro primer beso, ¿recuerdas?" le decia la mujer a su marido, "Si, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer". Hermione los escuchó y sonrió, a la vez q notaba la mano de Ron encima de la suya, q la tiraba hacia la casa de los horrores.

-Vamos allí

-no

-¿Pq no?

-Pq no

-¿Tienes miedo, Hermione?

-Cosas peores hemos pasado como para tener miedo de eso

-¿Entonces?

-Es q... estoy cansada

-Vaaa... vamos allí y al volver descansamos y comemos

-Bueno... acabaremos entrando...

Hermione no quería entrar allí pq de pequeña acabó traumatizada al ver a un personaje terrorífico, pero ya no le quedaba más remedio q entrar. Una vez q pasaron x la puerta, Hermione fue la q se agarró a Ron del brazo

-No me dejes...

Ron se sobresaltó pero ya parecía q se empezaba a acostumbrar a estos momentos así q con toda tranquilidad le contestó

-No lo haré...

Ron tb se sobresaltaba bastante con algunos actores, pq eran muy buenos y estaban metidos en su papel totalmente, el q más le gustó fue la niña del exorcista y comprobó q Freddy Krueger era el personaje q aterrorizaba a Hermione, x eso no quería entrar. Cuando les tocó pasar x su lado, ella se abrazó a Ron sin mirar adelante y así llegaron hasta el final

-Ya pasó Hermione, son... actores ¿no?

Cuando ella levantó la cabeza, Ron vio unas lágrimas caer x su rostro

-Eh, ¿estas bien?

Le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos mientras le acariciaba las mejillas sonrojadas, con mucha ternura

-Si... es q bueno, todos tenemos algún trauma... tu las arañas, yo Freddy... ya pasó...

Hermione miró a los ojos de Ron y estuvieron así unos segundos hasta q él x instinto se acercó lentamente a Hermione, buscando sus labios, esos labios q desde hacia tanto tiempo ansiaba besar. Ella fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, acercándose tb al chico pelirrojo y...

..._CONTINUARA..._

Wolaaa! Weno, se supone q lo iba a hacer en 3 partes una x día, pero me vino la luz divina y decidí hacer el sábado en dos partes... jejeje q cruel soy lo he dejado así!!! xDDD. Esto lo escribí esta mñn en el trabajo, en un momento de tranquilidad total y de inspiración! Espero q os guste!! :D

Gracias a... **Sara Fénix Black** (tu idea la usare para el sábado tarde jejeje), **Ana Maria,** de nuevo (pronto dos nuevos capítulos de Damned, estate atenta, es q mi compañera no me deja subir el cap.9 hasta q el 10 este acabado jeje), **Rory Granger, Ophelia Dakker **y **Maria T **(escribes ff de ranma! Yo tb solía escribir!!! Creo q alguna vez lei alguno tuyo, bueno me pasare y leeré el resto ;) jeje) x los reviews, de verdad q anima saber q hay gente q lee mis historias y me anima a continuar!


	4. Dia 2 Sabado parte 2

hola a todo el mundo, lo primero es decir q lo siento x no haber actualizado antes pero he tenido(y tengo) serios problemas personales y me costaba ponerme a escribir los ff pendientes... pero aki estoy, escribiendo ya el q sera el ultimo capitulo de este ff. decir q las ideas las perdi pq mi cp tb tuvo problemas asi q escribi sobre la marcha. espero q les guste

June

**Dia 2 – Sábado parte 2**

Hermione miró a los ojos de Ron y estuvieron así unos segundos hasta q él x instinto se acercó lentamente a Hermione, buscando sus labios, esos labios q desde hacia tanto tiempo ansiaba besar. Ella fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, acercándose tb al chico pelirrojo y… fueron interrumpidos por una voz familiar pero no agradable…

-Vaya, pero si es la rata Weasley la sangre sucia Granger

-¿MALFOY!

Se giraron bruscamente y si, vieron q era él

-¿Q demonios haces tu aquí, en este lugar precisamente?

-Mis padres tenían asuntos en el callejón Diagon y yo me aburría así q decidí recorrer Londres, el Londres muggle para reírme de los muggles…además¿pq os doy yo explicaciones a vosotros¿Dónde está San Potter?

-No tenemos pq dar ninguna explicación, vamonos Ron

-Cobardes, no podéis enfrentaros a mi ni si quiera aquí

-Mira, Malfoy, si pudiera usar la magia, créeme, haría rato q tu no estarías aquí

-Por cierto Malfoy¿y tus nenas guardaespaldas? – dijo Ron -.¿Te han dejado por otro? JAJAJA

Se marcharon dejando a Malfoy sumamente cabreado y gritando algo como "me las pagareis" y siguieron disfrutando del parque, q cada vez se llenaba más de gente. Para ir pasando x los sitios, tenían q ir agarrados de la mano para no perderse. En ese momento no se pararon a pensarlo, pero a la vuelta para ir a casa, estuvieron en silencio.

Una vez en casa, Hermione hizo algo ligero para cenar, y mientras cenaban conversaron de lo bien q se lo habían pasado, y de la aparición de Malfoy. Aun estaban alucinando con el rubio Slytherin peor tp le dieron mucha mas importancia. Evitaron hablar del momento "casi beso" y se fueron a ver la TV…

Había una peli aburridísima. Hermione estaba ya medio dormida en el hombro de Ron, el cual estaba ya casi dormido del todo. Se acomodó en el sofá, con delicadeza y Hermione hizo lo mismo.

1h después la escena era: Ron apoyado en la cabeza de Hermione, la cual reposaba en el hombro del chico pelirrojo y el brazo de Hermione, inconscientemente, rodeando el de él. Ninguno parecía tener intención de moverse hasta q Ron le dijo a Hermione q era mejor irse a la cama.

Des espaldas el uno al otro, se quitaron la ropa y se pusieron el pijama. Hermione se sentó en la cama, pensativa

-¿Q te ocurre?

-Nada, solo pensaba

-¿En q?

-En el próximo año

-Ah si.. el último

-Si… todo será… diferente…

-¿Pq lo será?

-Nos separaremos, cada uno hará su vida…

-Yo no pienso dejaros de lado x mucho q no estemos bajo el mismo techo las 24h del día… yo espero conseguir trabajo y así poder hacer mas cosas… quien sabe, igual me mudo a la vida muggle, no es tan cómoda pero…

-¿pero…?

-Pero… tiene algo q me interesa

-¿Cómo q?

Ron tragó saliva y se sentó al lado de Hermione

"Ron.. ahora si q debes echarte adelante… es tu ultima noche aquí, junto a ella, SOLOS. Quien sabe cuando habrá otra oportunidad… ANIMO." Pensaba el pelirrojo mirando al suelo.

Tomó valor y agarró la mano de Hermione, acariciándola suavemente, con temor y algo de vergüenza

-Verás Hermione… desde hace mucho tiempo… no se si te habías dado cuenta o no, pq eres muy lista y yo algo mas tonto y a veces poco disimulado, pero… aunq me metiera contigo, te hiciera rabiar y demás… tu… tu me gustas mucho… sobretodo desde cuarto… creo q ahí… algo se me notaba ¿no? No se pq no te invite al baile y deje q fueras con Krum… yo te quería tener a ti… quería bailar contigo…. Sostenerte entre mis brazos… acariciar tu piel… besarte…. Quizás después de todo esto ya nada sea como antes pero… no podía mas, Hermione, tenia q decírtelo

-Tonto… - susurró Hermione

-¿Qué?

-¡Eres un tonto adorable!

Se echó a sus brazos, casi ahogándolo del abrazo q le estaba dando. Se separó de él y le miró a los ojos, y como si se leyeran el pensamiento, sus labios se acercaron más y más hasta fundirse en un tierno primer beso q fue seguido por más besos tímidos, inocentes y dulces. Hermione se acostó en la cama y Ron la iba besando. Apagó la luz desde el interruptor cerca de su mesita de noche y tan solo estaban iluminados por la luz de la luna, única testigo de su noche de amor.


	5. Dia 3 Domingo y FINAL

**Dia 3: Domingo**

Se despertaron cuando los rayos de sol entraban x la ventana. Estaban en la cama de Hermione, abrazados. No habían hecho nada mas q besarse y acariciarse. Sentirse cerca uno del otro. Pero estaban felices. Era algo q ambos esperaban desde hacia tiempo.

-Hola – dijo Ron

-Hola… se está tan bien así…

-Es una lastima q no pueda colarme en los dormitorios de chicas de Gryffindor…

-Siempre podemos ir al baño de prefectos… - le contestó ella guiñando un ojo

-¿Miss Granger metiéndose en un lío escolar?

-Me he metido en líos peores… - le besó- y aun así te quiero igual… y a Harry…

-A mi más

-Por supuesto

-Hablando de él… ¿y si nos escapamos a su casa?

-Eso pretendía hacer yo antes de q tu llegaras. Ir a verle, y después a ti…

-Me adelanté… ¿q me dices?

-Está bien

Se vistieron, desayunaron y se fueron a casa de Harry.

Horas más tarde se encontraban con Harry, en su habitación aunq en contra de su tío Vernon, el cual no le quedaba más remedio q aguantarse y dejar q iciera lo q quisiera sino tendría muchos líos con Lupin. Se pasaron la tarde hablando y riendo, sin comentar nada de lo suyo… lo único q habían dicho era q Ron había ido expresamente a ver a Harry.

De vuelta a casa de Hermione, se pusieron a hacer algo para cenar… era la ultima noche de Ron en casa.

-Mñn debería volver a casa… aunq me haya ido por mi propio pie, mis padres deben preguntarse dnd estoy

-En eso llevas razón… pero… ahora q estamos así… tener q irte…

-¿Pq no vienes conmigo?

-¿Contigo?

-Claro, sabes q eres bienvenida

-A veces parece q no

-Mi madre es así… pero te aprecia y lo sabes… y ahora te apreciará más – se acercó a Hermione y le beso dulcemente en los labios mientras le acariciaba el pelo-. Anda… ven a casa… quiero acabar el verano junto a ti… pq quizás en Hogwarts no podamos estar como queremos

-¿Cómo q no?

-Bueno... igual te da vergüenza ir junto a mi en calidad de novia y quizás si Malfoy nos ve se meterá más con nosotros y…

-Me importa bien poco lo q opinen, Ron… yo te quiero – le besó

-Y yo a ti… y sino te importa… a mi tp…

Se abrazaron y se fundieron en un tierno beso q fue interrumpido x el ruido de las llaves en la cerradura de a puerta. Corriendo se separaron y se pusieron a ponerla mesa y hacer la cena. No querían q los padres se Hermione se enteraran tan rápido de q estaban juntos como pareja o pensarían cualquier cosa. Se pasaron la cena contándose lo q habían exo durante el fin desemana y luego Hermione pidió permiso para irse con Ron hasta final de curso, ya q se irían directos a Hogwarts nada mas finalizar las vacaciones. No hubo problema.

Esa noche, cuando los padres de Hermione se acostaron y comprobó q todo esta a oscuras, hechizó la puerta para q nadie entrar y ambos se acostaron juntos en la cama de Hermione, abrazados…

Una vez finalizaron las vacaciones, volvieron al colegio y cuando cruzaron la puerta del Gran Comedor la cruzaron de la mano, dejando a muchos alucinados y a oros no tanto (Ginny y Harry entre ellos)

Y al finalizar el curso... Eso es otra historia


End file.
